


Dinner

by queenofnaks



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Short One Shot, Sweet, will give you a cavity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofnaks/pseuds/queenofnaks
Summary: Ignis was tired and hurt. The boys take dinner into their own hands to give him a break from having to take care of them all the time.My first fic in a while, sorry if it isn't that great.





	Dinner

Ignis sighed heavily as he lowered himself into an awaiting chair. It had been a long night between running from the deamons that were far beyond their skills and the seemingly endless magitek troops that blocked every path. He was fairly certain his ankle was sprained and the thought of having to stand in the small kitchen this hotel had to make the rest of his companions dinner sounded like pure torture, but if he didn’t cook they wouldn’t eat. 

“What would everyone like for dinner?” Ignis started to push himself up slowly with a soft wince. This would be slow work.

“Sit your ass back down.” Ignis looked up as a firm hand on his shoulder pushed him back into his seat. 

“Gladio, what are you talking about? We need to eat-” Ignis tried to stand again before he was firmly pushed back into the seat.

“Let us take care of you for once, Iggy. You always do everything. Just- Chill for a night.” Gladio smiled softly as he patted Ignis’ shoulder and headed toward the kitchen.

“Yeah! What Gladdy said.” Prompto laughed, hands resting on the back of his neck. “Can’t promise it’ll taste very good with the big guy in there. Plus Noct? Whew- This might be a cup noodle night.” Prom shook his head as he followed the Shield into the kitchen.

Ignis hesitated a moment as he watched the three argue back and forth about what they were making for dinner that night. Maybe- Maybe this would be okay. Just taking a night for himself. 

“Hey, Iggy. You like that uh- That cutlet thing, right-?” Noctis poked his head out the kitchen, The prince had a frustrated frown resting on his lips. “Prom keeps trying to tell me that you’re the one who hates tomatos, but that’s me.” Noctis crossed his arms with a sigh and a shake of his head.

“Yes. If you’re talking about a breaded cutlet, but please do not try anything that might hurt you.” Ignis smiled softly, pushing his glasses up as he finally relaxed into the chair. 

“I told you Prompto!” Noctis ducked back into the kitchen, already squabbling with the blonde. 

It had been a long time since Ignis was actually able to unwind and relax. He had been going nonstop for so long, and even with how composed he kept himself on the outside all the camping and fighting was starting to wear him down. Ignis let out a soft sigh, eyes closing as he listened to the small arguments in the kitchen.

“-ecs. Heeeeeeey Iggy. Wake up.” Ignis grunted softly as he was shaken awake by Prompto. “Dinner’s ready.”

Ignis yawned softly, sitting up as he fixed his glasses. “Mn- Did anyone hurt themselves?” He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, blinking a few times as his eyes started to focus. 

“Well, Gladdy kpet threatening to literally throw me out of the kitchen. And Noct burned his fingers a couple of times.” Prompto snorted as the prince shoved him lightly. 

“Well, are you alright?” Ignis frowned slightly, reaching a hand out to take Noctis’s hand. He sighed as he studied the bandages on Noctis’ fingers. At least everything was taken care of properly.

“I’m fine, Iggy. Quit worrying.” The prince pulled his hand away, gesturing towards the plates on the small table. “It doesn’t look good, but I promise it tastes okay.” 

Ignis looked over at the plates, smiling softly. The plating could be worked on, but if the cutlets were disgusting, he could at least make a cup of noodles. 

“Thanks.” Ignis looked at his companions with a soft nod. “Let’s eat. I’m starving.” He picked up a plate, taking a small bite of the plate.

“Mn- I’ve for sure had better, but it’s edible.” Ignis laughed softly as he took another bite.

“Yeah, you’re welcome, Iggy.” Gladio snorted, digging in as Prompto and Noctis laughed.


End file.
